Losing Light
by kate problem
Summary: Rewrite. When Light and Hope begin to have the same nightmares, each begin to diminish. Light fades, Hope loses faith. With the two Great Powers weakened, a new enemy pounces. What happens when Light is lost, and there is no Hope?
1. 1: Nightmares

**Losing Light**

**katetherescue**

**Okay. I've decided to do a total rewrite of this. So here goes nothing.**

**Takeru x Hikari**

**Taichi x Yamato**

**Daisuke x Miyako**

**Mimi x Joe**

**Kari: 15**

**TK: 15**

**Davis: 15**

**Yolie: 16**

**Ken: 17**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Prologue: Nightmares**

"Kari," The voice was quiet, soothing. Cold. "Kari, come find me. I need your help." The voice was pleading now. Kari Kamiya squinted into the darkness of her dream. She was in a forest, or so it appeared, though it was not like any forest she'd seen in Odaiba, or Japan for that matter. Or in the Real World. An overwhelming wave of recognition washed over Kari as she realized that she was no longer in the Real World, but in the Digital World. She looked around again, seeing only the vague shapes of Digital trees. "Kari!" She jumped at the terrified cry. It was a girl, a voice that was chillingly familiar. "Help me!" Kari could make out the figure of a thin girl dashing through the trees, a similar figure chasing her. "Help!"

---

Kari Kamiya shot up in her bed, chesnut hair stuck to her sweaty face, eyes wild and frantic. She glanced around her room, eyes scanning over everything, trying to regain her bearings. She jumped at the sound of her door clicking open.

"You alright Kar?" Tai Kamiya stood in the doorway, running a hand through his ferociously messy hair, looking genuinely worried. "Kari?" He prodded gently. Kari looked at him, fright leaving her.

"Yeah," She said lamely. "Yeah I'm okay." Tai stepped into the room and sat down on the corner of the bed. He reached out a hand to smooth back his sister's hair. Kari winced at the touch, but did not pull back.

"What happened?" Kari was silent, not meeting her brother's eyes. "Another nightmare, then."

"Bit of a bold accusation, wouldn't you say?" Kari snapped, instantly regretting it.

"Maybe, but apparently it was an accusation that was dead on," He replied easily. Kari glared at him. "You always get unnecessarily defensive after you've had a particularly bad one," Tai concluded in a tone that left no room for argument. Kari sighed, admitting defeat reluctantly. "What was it about?"

"I don't even know. It wasn't as though anything really terrible happened, it was more the feel of the dream than anything. It was cold, foreboding almost, as though something sinister was at work." Kari closed her eyes, groaning in frustration. "I hate this so much. Why is it just me that's still having these fucking dreams?" Tai sent her a pointed look at her language. She rolled her eyes.

"According to Matt, it's not just you," Tai told her. Kari cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "TK's been losing sleep for the past few weeks. He's been blaming it on end of year exams, but now that it's summer he has no excuse. Matt thinks he's been having nightmares too." Kari frowned at this information.

"Do you think there could be a connection between our nightmares?" Kari asked, brow furrowing in deep thought.

"It's a possibility. I think we need to have a meeting, see if anyone else is having these dreams. Is that alright?" Kari nodded. "I'll call everyone now."

---

"Konbanwa," Izzy Izumi's voice sounded over the reciever.

"Izzy, I need you to call a meeting."

"Tai is that you?" Izzy asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes. Look, just call a meeting, okay Iz?"

"What's going on?"

"Kari had another nightmare." Izzy was quiet for a moment.

"It was bad I take it?"

"She was screaming. She wouldn't tell me what happened in the dream, she just said it was 'the feel of it' more than anything."

"I'll call everyone, but if this turns out to be nothing, you're going to take the heat."

"Has it ever turned out to be 'nothing' when it comes to Kari's nightmares?"

"No."

"Call everyone."

---

"What is it Izzy?" Matt Ishida's voice was tired, weary.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Kari had another nightmare. Tai's worried."

"TK had one too. He's a wreck."

"School, fifteen minutes."

"We'll be there."

---

Ten teenagers sat in the darkened computer lab, some looking tired, others murderously annoyed. TK Takaishi was snoring quietly, sound asleep with his head resting on his brother's shoulder. Davis Motomiya looked at the fair boy, concern plainly evident.

"Is he alright?" He asked quietly, eyes never leaving the sleeping boy. Matt looked up. The elder teen was silent for a moment.

"No," He said solemly, eyes scanning over his brother's thinned figured. "He's a wreck. This is the first sleep he's gotten in weeks." Davis frowned. "From what Tai says, Kari isn't much better." Davis nodded, looking away as a quiet rap on the door sounded.

"Digi, Digi," Izzy murmured.

"Mon, Mon," Came Tai's muffled reply. Izzy stood to open the door, revealing an exhausted looking Tai with a sleeping Kari in his arms. "She passed out at the entrance. She's wiped." Izzy frowned.

"TK isn't much better," He said, casting a worried glance to the boy. Tai followed his gaze to where TK lay in Matt's lap, arm around the older boy's neck, head now dropping onto his chest. He gave Matt a weak smile, that the blond returned. Sora stood from where she sat, bringing her chair closer to where Tai stood. Tai silently thanked her, gently laying Kari down on the chair. He took off his coat and placed it on the girl's small form.

"Now we have to figure out what is going on with them." Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"This hasn't been the first time Kari's had nightmares like this," Izzy said quietly, looking thoughtful. "It's always had something to do with her crest. Now, as we all know, Kari and TK are very close, have always been close, but they share a bond different than friendship." Tai grunted protectively at this. "That's not the kind of bond I'm talking about Tai. Their crests. The crests of Light and Hope work together, compliment each other, feed off of one another. If one crest's power diminishes even the slightest, the other follows. It's perfectly logical that both Kari and TK are having these nightmares, possibly the same nightmares, but which was affected first."

"Kari," Matt said quietly. "I heard her talking to TK once. She's been having them since December at least." He cast an uneasy glance at Tai.

"Did she say what they were about?" Tai murmured, stony-faced. Matt shook his head. "Were they having the same dreams?"

"I think so," Matt said. "It would make sense."

"So what do we do?" Asked Davis, looking between Kari and TK. "Can we help them at all?"

"Something's wrong," Sora said, looking at Kari. The girl was muttering in her sleep, grimacing and wincing as though in great pain. A cry from the other side of the room told them that TK was sharing Kari's dilema.

"No!" Their shouts intermingled as each teen bolted from their sleep, panting. Matt's arms encircled TK's waist instinctively, trying to calm the frightened boy. He pressed a palm to TK's forehead, pushing back the messy blond hair.

"What happened TK?" Matt asked gently. But TK's attention was not on him, it was focused on Kari, who looked just as terrified as he.

Review and such.

By the way, if anyone would be willing to beta for me, it would be much appreciated.


	2. 2: Make Haste

**Losing Light**

**katetherescue**

**Reviewers:**

**4everDestined:** Thanks very much. I hope to read a long review for this chapter.

**ins-Dragonclaw:** Thank you for offering to be my beta.

**RealNutcase:** I love your username. You'll have to continue reading to find out what's happening. Thank you for the offer, but I already have a beta. I'm glad you're enjoying it though, thanks a bunch.

**crest-of-music:** Thanks very much. You'll find out who the running girl is in upcoming chapters. You'll see. Thank you tons, that's a high compliment.

**Takai-taka:** You'll find out everything in due time.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**title of chapter**

_"Something's wrong," Sora said, looking at Kari. The girl was muttering in her sleep, grimacing and wincing as though in great pain. A cry from the other side of the room told them that TK was sharing Kari's dilema._

_"No!" Their shouts intermingled as each teen bolted from their sleep, panting. Matt's arms encircled TK's waist instinctively, trying to calm the frightened boy. He pressed a palm to TK's forehead, pushing back the messy blond hair._

_"What happened TK?" Matt asked gently. But TK's attention was not on him, it was focused on Kari, who looked just as terrified as he._

**---**

"What happened?" Matt asked again, feeling unease settle over him as his brother continued to stare in wide-eyed terror at Kari. "TK?"

"She lost. She gave up!"

---

"I can't do this," Kari cried into the roaring winds. The skies were in turmoil, black clouds rolling into fierce funnels, a hole opening in the center. The only light was Kari's own radiance. "I can't do this alone!" Her screams were drowned as an angry bolt of lightning met with the ground near her. The world shook with the defeaning roar of thunder. The wailing winds whipped around her, trying to make her fall, egging her on, waiting for her next move. The thundering waves crashed around her feet, never coming too close, for fear that her fury would spark the light. "You win."

---

"You gave up!" TK shouted, fury welling in his stomach. His eyes burned with tears as he turned his head away from Kari, unable to look at her. Matt and Tai exchanged worried glances. "You gave up."

"Come on TK," Matt murmured in the younger boy's ear, hauling him up. "Wait for me outside, okay?" TK nodded silently, pushing past everyone and out the door. Matt motioned for Tai to come near him. "What the hell was that?" He hissed once Tai was close enough.

"I have no idea, but they both looked terrified," Tai whispered, looking at Kari. "Go check on him, we need to find out what's going on." Matt nodded.

---

TK paced outside the door, shaking with a mixture of fury and fear, feeling that familiar anxiousness seep into his stomach. He jumped when the door clicked open, revealing a ruffled-looking Matt. The elder teen sighed heavily, raking a hand through golden hair.

"What happened in there, T?" He asked quietly, brow furrowed, a frown on his lips. TK shrugged noncommittally, avoiding his brother's stern gaze. "TK, you're doing it again. You're bottling everything up again, and you're on the verge of explosion. We saw it in there."

"Shut up, Matt," TK snarled, whipping around to face his brother. "Just shut up!" TK's eyes blazed with a new anger. "You don't know anything," He hissed. "You're not the one who has to live with these awful nightmares, visions. You're not the one who's been chosen to bear the burdens!" Realizing what he had just said, TK blanched. Matt raised a curious eyebrow.

"Chosen to bear what burdens?" He asked quietly, moving closer to TK, who moved a step back.

"Leave it alone, Matt. This is not your fight." Matt nodded silently.

"You expect me to let you fight alone?" He asked, face expressionless. TK didn't respond. "That's what I thought." With that, he retreated back into the lab, leaving TK alone with his thoughts.

---

"Anything?" Tai asked, sounding hopeful. Matt shook his head ruefully, frowning.

"He got all defensive, you know, the way he does when he feels cornered," Tai nodded. "But he did say something about being 'chosen to carry a burden', whatever that means." Matt shrugged, feeling helpless. "Anything from Kari?" Tai cleared his throat.

"She did that _thing_ again. That thing where someone speaks through her." Matt raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. "She said that the war was beginning, that the first battle would be sooner than we thought. We would all need to fight our demons, some would have to fight themselves. It's not a war that we can afford to lose, we have to be on top of things. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else the world will fall." Matt looked up at the wild-haired teen, pensive and worried.

"What can we do?"

"We all play our parts in this, but I have no idea where to go from here. I think we need to wait for their -," Tai was cut off by a thundering roar that pulsed through the city, shaking the building. "What the _fuck_ was that?" Tai shouted over the noise.

"Hell if I know!" Matt called back, hand instinctively reaching for his digivice. Tai glanced out the window of the lab, face falling at what he saw. "Holy shit." Outside, making his way toward the school, was MetalSeadramon.

"How did he get here?" Sora cried, tugging her digivice from where it hung from her belt. Izzy blinked, rubbing his eyes as though making sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Izzy?" The boy looked at Sora, eyes wide.

"I don't know," Izzy stammered, rushing back to his laptop. "There were no open ports that I know of, we've been monitoring them quite well."

"We have to open a port," Davis said quickly. "We need our digimon." Tai opened his mouth to speak. "You got a better idea?" Davis cut him off.

"Davis is right," TK's voice sounded from the doorway. "I'll do it." TK positioned himself in front of Izzy's laptop, holding his D-3 at arm's length. "Digi-port open!" He cried, watching as the port slid open.

"Someone has to go get them now," Tai yelled as another roar thundered through the city. He shot Davis a look. "Brilliant plan, Gogglehead."

"Who're you calling Gogglehead, Gogglehead?" Davis shouted in retort.

"Davis!" TK snapped, raking a hand through his hair. "You, Cody, and Yolie go." Davis' eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"Oh? And what'll you do T.P?" He asked mockingly.

"Davis," TK's voice was level, a tone not to be argued with. "Just do as I say." Davis didn't respond, but merely motioned for Yolie and Cody to follow him. Moments later, the three teenagers disappeared into the Digital World.

"Now what?" Asked Mimi, looking frightened. TK frowned.

"You guys have to leave, go somewhere safe," TK murmured. "Kari and I will contact you once Davis comes back with the digimon. Until then it's not safe for you." Tai looked enraged at this.

"And it's safe for you two?" TK growled.

"Just go Tai!" He roared, eyes blazing. "Before it's too late." Tai stared at the younger teen for a moment, before turning and dashing out of the lab, the others reluctantly following him. "Make haste," TK murmured. "It's your only chance."

**Review and such.**


	3. 3: Information

**Losing Light**

**katetherescue**

**Reviewers:**

**Kitty:** Thanks very much. I tried to write as fast as I could, I hope it was quick enough.

**Lovelinelivelong639:** Very glad you like it so much, thanks for the review.

**4everDestined:** I'm glad you found all of that to be amusing, it's nice making people smile. And of the Dai/Tai argument front, you're completely right, it's very fun making them argue. You'll see a lot of head to head between them in upcoming chapters. Thanks for your review.

**RealNutcase:** Very glad I could hook someone. Thanks for your review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, still.

Note: Has anyone heard the new underOATH album? I am completely **hooked**. It's so great. Same with Halifax, who I'm completely obsessed with. I have a feeling this'll be a good summer for music. Tons of new stuff. I'm currently listening to a song by Radiation Year, a local band from my state, called White Trash Ballroom. It's kind of gritty, so expect this chapter to be a little dark. I'll also try to make it longer.

Onward.

_"You guys have to leave, go somewhere safe," TK murmured. "Kari and I will contact you once Davis comes back with the digimon. Until then it's not safe for you." Tai looked enraged at this._

_"And it's safe for you two?" TK growled._

_"Just go Tai!" He roared, eyes blazing. "Before it's too late." Tai stared at the younger teen for a moment, before turning and dashing out of the lab, the others reluctantly following him. "Make haste," TK murmured. "It's your only chance."_

**Information**

"TK," A small voice murmured from behind a desktop. The boy turned, eyes locking with Kari's. "You can't do that. You can't send them away like that."

"I don't want them hurt Kari," TK snapped, turning away from her to look out the window again. Kari glared at the back of his head.

"And I do?" She returned hotly. "They're my friends too TK, but you know that we can't very well do this alone. _Completely _alone; no digimon, nothing. And why are we alone? Because you sent everyone away!"

"Shut up Kari!" TK snarled, whirling on the girl. "Just shut up! You know I'd happily sacrifice myself for any of them, for _you_. That's what I'm fucking doing." He advanced on the Kari, closing any space there was between them, so close that their noses were almost touching. "So don't you _dare_ accuse me of doing anything that would put them or you in danger."

"Stop trying to hide your weaknesses Takeru," Kari murmured, her eyes scanning over TK's face. TK winced, knowing that she only used that name when he needed to be regrounded. He tore his eyes from hers.

"M'not," He mumbled, bringing up a hand to rub his neck. Kari caught it mid-way, lacing her fingers with his.

"You are," She countered quietly, bringing his chin up so his eyes locked with hers. "You're locking up TK, you're hiding away because you want to do this alone. You don't want to risk anyone else, lose anyone else. Well face it now, I'm with you for this entire thing, no exceptions. Understand?" TK nodded dumbly. "Now what did you have planned beyond 'Go find somewhere safe.'?"

"Not much really."

"That gives me tons to work with."

"Eh."

---

Davis, Yolie, and Cody landed with a great splash in a digital pool, managing to shower nearby digimon with water. Davis was the first to surface, spluttering and choking, followed soon by Yolie, then Cody. They paddled to the edge of the pool, wading out of the surprisingly deep water. Once he reached land, Davis glanced around at the digimon that had assembled before him, daring any of them to laugh at his soggy state. Only one did. DemiVeemon tried his hardest, really he did, but he couldn't stifle the giggle that passed. Davis heard it, narrowing his eyes at the sound.

"Where is he?" He asked quietly, eyes still scanning the crowd. No one moved, no one spoke. Davis elected to shout this time. "Where is he?" The crowd parted quickly, revealing a giggling DemiVeemon. "You little shit," Davis murmured affectionately, racing forward to capture his partner in a noogie. The collective cries of Cody and Yolie told him that they too had reunited with their partners. "Where are the others?" Davis asked, now back to business. The other partnered digimon stepped forward, looking confused.

"What's wrong Dais?" Agumon asked, face contorting into a look of worry.

"We need your help, Odaiba's been attacked." The digimon gasped, all muttering at once. "Quiet! This is serious. We left them there, completely defenseless. We need to hurry back. Where's the nearest TV?" Agumon pointed to a tree near the pool. Davis nodded, holding out his digivice. A moment later, they landed in the computer lab, a tangle of arms, legs, and tails.

---

"Since when do you take orders from my little brother Tai?" Matt asked, his tone a mixture of annoyance and confusion. He and Tai were ahead of everyone else, running down the street toward Tai's apartment building.

"Since he seems to know what the hell is going on more than I do," Tai replied shortly, running with a newfound burst of speed. "Fuck!" An explosion went off in a nearby building, sending the teenagers sprawling to the ground. "Jesus, I'm getting sick of this."

"You're telling me," Joe muttered, fixing his glasses, but Tai was already back up and running on. With a heavy sigh, Joe got up and followed him, the others following suit. In a matter of minutes, they were panting on the Kamiya's living room floor, Mrs. Kamiya looking at them oddly.

"What's going on, Tai?" She asked, casting a worried glance out the window. "Where's your sister?"

"Back at the school," Tai replied between pants. Mrs. Kamiya's expression changed to one of alarm.

"What's she doing there?" She cried hysterically. "She'll be killed!" Tai looked around for help.

"Highly doubtful," Izzy put in reassuringly. "Kari's strong, stronger than us apparently." Mrs. Kamiya looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, dabbing her eyes with a flour covered apron.

"Tai, haven't you bothered to explain any of this to your parents?" Izzy snapped, mussing his hair tiredly. Tai smiled sheepishly. "How far do I have to go back?" Tai motioned with his hand 'all the way back'. Izzy sighed, lying back on the carpet. "Alright. When we were young, really young, you remember that attack at Highton View Terrace?" Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "That sighting was what made the six of us and TK and Kari Digidestined. Each of the originals holds a crest. I have Knowledge, Tai has Courage, Matt has Friendship, Sora has Love, Mimi has Sincerity, Joe has Reliability, TK has Hope, and Kari has Light. From what we've seen, Light and Hope are the most powerful of all our crests, because they affect us all the most. When Kari's light fades, TK loses his hope. Those two crests work together, and without one, the other is less powerful. That alone could explain TK and Kari's extraordinary bond."

"The odd thing about the crest of Light is that it's so vulnerable to darkness, making Hope equally vulnerable. Mrs. Kamiya, do you know anything about the encounter with the Dark Ocean?" Mrs. Kamiya nodded slightly. "When Kari was taken into a dark part of the Digital World because of the darkness that had overwhelmed her light? That incident affected both her and TK greatly, making them both less sure of themselves, afraid of their power. Kari is well aware at how vulnerable she is to corruption, and is therefore afraid to reach to her full potential of power. She is brimming with it, possibly more powerful than Matt and Tai even at a lower level. Kari has the power to destroy worlds if she so choosed, and for this she is terrified of it, of losing control." Tai stared at the crimson haired teen.

"How do you know all of this? I don't even know all this, and she's my sister," He said.

"She talked to TK, who talked to me. He wanted to know if the dreams were normal, if what they were both feeling was normal. I didn't know what to tell him, so I let him talk. Kari's frightened Tai, and these dreams are telling her something, to destroy."

"How can we help her - them?" Mimi asked quietly, voice thick with tears. Izzy sighed.

"I don't think we can."

---

"You arrived just in time," TK said, standing over Davis' floored form. The blond extended a hand to Davis, who took it, hoisting it up. "Let's go." Davis nodded, gaining his barings. "Patamon!" The small digimon soared over to TK. "To Angemon. I think that'll do the trick." Patamon nodded, digivolving. A moment later, Angemon took his place. Behind them, Gatomon had digivolved to Angewomon. TK looked to Kari, who nodded. "Davis, you take the them and go to Kari's. I think that's where Tai led the others." Davis opened his mouth to protest. "There's no time to argue Davis, just go." Reluctantly, the goggled boy signaled to his companions, running out of the computer lab.

"Let's get down to business."

**Review please.**


	4. 4: Victory

**Losing Light**

**katetherescue**

**Reviewers:**

**NONE!**

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing, and I probably never will.

_"You arrived just in time," TK said, standing over Davis' floored form. The blond extended a hand to Davis, who took it, hoisting it up. "Let's go." Davis nodded, gaining his barings. "Patamon!" The small digimon soared over to TK. "To Angemon. I think that'll do the trick." Patamon nodded, digivolving. A moment later, Angemon took his place. Behind them, Gatomon had digivolved to Angewomon. TK looked to Kari, who nodded. "Davis, you take the them and go to Kari's. I think that's where Tai led the others." Davis opened his mouth to protest. "There's no time to argue Davis, just go." Reluctantly, the goggled boy signaled to his companions, running out of the computer lab._

_"Let's get down to business."_

**Victory**

"Davis!" Tai called frown down the hallway. The boy ran towards the elder teen's voice, Yolie and Cody following close on his tail. Davis skidded into the Kamiya's appartment a moment later, crashing into Matt, sending them both sprawling to the floor. "Davis, where's Kari?" Tai asked from the doorway.

"And TK," Matt added, pushing Davis off of him.

"They're still at the school," Davis panted, straightening his goggles.

"What?" Both teens exploded. "What do you mean they're still at the school?" Matt snapped, raking a hand through his hair in distress.

"They have the Angels with them," Davis said quickly, holding his hands out in front of him defensively. "They stayed to fight."

"And you let them?" Tai asked in frustration, putting his hands behind his neck. Davis glared at him.

"_You _did!" He shouted accusingly. "You let them stay, so don't yell at me!" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Davis, just shut up, I'm trying to think," He muttered in annoyance.

"What's there to think about Tai?" Davis bit. "You left them for dead." Tai shot to his feet, furious.

"Only because TK told me to!" He thundered. "Don't you _ever _accuse me of letting harm come to anyone on this team, Motomiya. You're a good one to talk; you don't know the first thing about teamwork _or _leadership!"

"Tai," Sora cut in gently.

"No!" Tai roared, holding his arm out in warning. "He needs to hear this. You have an awful attitude Davis, and you had better cut it out or you're going to get yourself or someone else killed. Do you understand me?" Davis nodded numbly, eyes trained on the floor. "Learn your fucking place, Motomiya, otherwise you're going to earn yourself a whole lot of trouble."

---

"Ready Angemon?" TK said, settling on his partner's shoulder. The digimon nodded. Beside them, Kari was mounting Angewomon, who gave them the thumbs up. "Let's go!" The two angels shot forward through the window, and out over the streets of Odaiba. Below them, people who hadn't run for cover pointed upward, screaming in horror. "Apparently they don't know that we're the good guys," TK muttered dryly.

"Apparently," Angemon retorted. "TK, it's too dangerous for you and Kari to be with us."

"Don't you dare put us on the ground." Angemon obliged, dropping TK haphazardly onto a low roof. Kari landed beside him, grumbling. "Angemon!" TK called as the digmon flew off to fight. "Damnit, Angemon!" Angewomon let off her Celestial Arrow attack, which hit MetalSeadramon in the nose, causing the serpent to fall backward onto a fruit stand.

"The objective is to stop him from destroying things, Angewomon!" Kari shouted from where she sat crosslegged on the cement rooftop as Angemon was hit with MetalSeadramon's River of Power attack. TK had to smile a little at the girl's enthusiasm. "Oh for Christ's sake! You're holding back Angel! Send him the Heaven's Charm and be done with it!" The Angel turned to Kari, glaring at her.

"Don't be such a critic Kar," Angewomon said dryly. With that she turned back to the fight, nodding at Angemon. As he fired a Hand of Fate, she let off her Heaven's Charm attack. The two attacks hit MetalSeadramon dead on, defeating him. Kari jumped up, crying out victoriously.

---

"Tai" Sora cried from the window, beckoning him over. "Look!" She pointed across town, to where MetalSeadramon had collapsed, and was now disolving into data. Tai watched silently, feeling relief flood him at the thought that Kari was no longer in danger. A grin spread across his face at the sight of two angels flying toward his apartment building. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, coming face to face with Matt. Matt's expression mirrored his own, Tai figured; pure happiness.

---

When Kari and TK stumbled through the door of the Kamiya's apartment, they were showered with questions, hugs, and in Mrs. Kamiya's case, kisses. And for a while, everyone forgot about the oncoming evil, and all were content.

**So short. But it's around 90 degrees here, and my air conditioner is skizo, so I can't really think.**

**Review and be nice.**


	5. 5: School Begins

**Losing Light**

**katetherescue**

**Reviews:**

**4everDestined:** I did indeed submit three and four together. Davis and Tai will end up butting heads a bit more in the future, and it will be serious. Though I am working on a humor piece, so be looking for that. I expect it will have a lot of Davis/Tai mock fights. Of course you can use it, I'm flattered to be asked to share ideas. Both TK and Kari will be a bit angsty for a while, they are going through a bit more than teenage hormones after all. Thanks very much.

**Lovelinelivelong639:** I'm glad you like it. I intend to make this a several-chapter piece. I'm going for 15 minimum. Thanks very much.

**RealNutcase:** Something you will come to learn quickly is that I'm very weird. Call it part of my charm. Everyone's going to be a bit on edge, if you will, so expect some irritable characters. Glad you like it, thanks for the review.

**mysticgirl1713:** Wow. That gave me the motivation to actually write this chapter. That's a great compliment mystic. Thanks a ton.

**Miyo86:** I'm a writer that doesn't like to reveal everything until the very end, so you'll have to put up with that annoying little quirk. I'm going to strive to make this chapter the longest, though I'll be pressing morning 2 soon. Thanks very much.

Okay. So this chapter's goal is to be the longest and most revealing yet. I'll hopefully get some information into this one. If not, anyone has full permission to kick my ass. So, who's heard of the Pink Spiders? I'm obsessed with Modern Swinger. So bubble-gum pop, it would be impossible for it to lack catchiness. Anyway, stop rambling Kate and get on with the chapter. Now I won't be shy to admit that I have NO clue how school goes in Japan, so I'm just going to write it how my school goes.

_"Tai" Sora cried from the window, beckoning him over. "Look!" She pointed across town, to where MetalSeadramon had collapsed, and was now disolving into data. Tai watched silently, feeling relief flood him at the thought that Kari was no longer in danger. A grin spread across his face at the sight of two angels flying toward his apartment building. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, coming face to face with Matt. Matt's expression mirrored his own, Tai figured; pure happiness._

---

_When Kari and TK stumbled through the door of the Kamiya's apartment, they were showered with questions, hugs, and in Mrs. Kamiya's case, kisses. And for a while, everyone forgot about the oncoming evil, and all were content._

**Interlude 1: School Begins**

Kari awoke at her computer desk, the sun winking at her through the window. It was a beautiful Monday morning, bright and clear and - "6:50!" Kari shrieked, catching sight of the time on her monitor screen. She bolted out of her chair, ignoring the stiff pain in her neck, and dashed into the bathroom that she and Tai shared. Fumbling for her toothbrush, she called out to Tai, "Wake up, you idiot!" A low grunt told her that Tai had been stirred from his death-like sleep state. "We're late!" Tai was now fully alert, groping for his clock.

"How did this happen?" He cried, shooting out of bed, and into the bathroom. Kari shrugged, toothbrush dangling unsteadily between her lips as she flicked a mascara wand over her eyelashes. "I have a test!" Tai shouted, spraying toothpaste foam all over Kari. The younger Kamiya sibling shrieked, glaring at her brother. Tai booked it out of the bathroom, leaving Kari to hastily put on her make-up.

"Fuck it," She muttered, grabbing her make-up bag and ambling into her room. Standing in front of her closet, she frowned. _Well fuck_, she thought. She heard the clink of Tai's keys in his room, and quickly grabbed a black and white striped shirt and green bermudas. She emerged from her room moments later, slamming straight into her brother as she fastened on a white beaded necklace.

"Ready?" Kari nodded, following her brother, snorting as he nearly fell down the stairs in his haste. They slid into Tai's beat up car, and sped off to school, Kari unceasingly reminding Tai of what time it is. When they reached the school, Kari opened the door before Tai had even stopped the car, stumbling out, waving goodbye to her brother. She dashed off, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She tore through the halls, skidding into her homeroom a second after the bell rang. Her homeroom teacher, Ms. Seguchi, smiled, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"And you must be Hikari Kamiya," The woman said, brushing a strand of sandy hair out of her eyes. Kari grimaced.

"Guilty," She murmured, feeling her cheeks heat up as every gaze was placed upon her. "And can you please call me Kari?"

"But Hikari is such a beautiful name," Ms. Seguchi argued softly. "It means-"

"Light," Kari cut in. "I know. I never cease to be reminded." A small chuckle sounded from the room. Kari turned, her eyes meeting the blue of TK's own.

"It doesn't seem fitting, Miss Sarcasm," Ms. Seguchi murmured, her lips tilting upward in amusement.

"You'd be surprised just how fitting it is."

---

At lunch break, Kari was leaning against the back of Tai's car, waiting for the elder teen, worry etched across her face. She saw the bushy hair of her brother amongst some of his team mates, Matt, TK, and some of Matt's band. Kari pushed herself off the car, making her way to the group of males.

"You," She pointed at Tai. "You, and you," TK and Matt. "Come with me." Some of the soccer players whistled, immediately ceasing when Kari shot them a look that clearly dared them to do it again. The three Chosen followed Kari to a semi-secluded corned in the courtyard. TK was the first to speak.

"What is it Kar?" He asked quietly, glancing around for onlookers. Kari held out her hand, D-3 enclosed, showing the three boys the screen.

"What the hell is that?" Matt asked, pointing to the display.

"It's a - digimon," Tai murmured, in awe. Kari nodded curtly.

"A big digimon," She said, looking unphased. "It's been showing up since second period." She paused. "And it's been getting bigger." The three boys gaped at her. "It's digi-volved to Ultimate level already."

"Who is it?" Matt asked, eyes narrowing.

"Asuramon," Kari replied quietly. "He's been hanging around here." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "He knows we're here." The boys nodded grimly, eyes scanning the wandering students around them. Kari glanced at her D-3. "He's on the move." She looked up at the skies, walking out of the shelter. "Where are you?" She muttered to herself.

"Kari, duck!" Davis called from across the parking lot. Kari dove as Asuramon swooped over her, cursing.

"There we go," She muttered, getting to her feet. She glanced to where TK, Matt, and Tai stood, looking dumbfounded as Asuramon fired his Dark Broom attack at Kari. The attack was shot back by a beam of light as Angewomon's Celestial Arrow collided with it. "About time," Kari called to the angel, who glared back. Angewomon flew to the ground, hovering next to Kari.

"What can I do for you, O Merciful Mistress of Light?" The angel asked, voiced laced with sarcasm. Kari glared.

"Just get him as far away from the school as possible, ne?" The angel nodded, soaring off in the direction of Asuramon. She flew a circle around him, then past him. "Come on you stupid thing, follow her." And he did, on foot. Angewomon flew over the school, and into the air over the soccer field. Kari dashed through the school to get to the field, crashing into students and teachers on her way. She skidded out onto the field just as Angewomon was hit with Asuramon's Fist of Asura.

"Come on Angel!" TK's voice called from behind Kari. The blond jogged up to where Kari stood, eyes focused on the digimon in the air. Angewomon soared upward, revenge in her eyes. She shot a Celestial Arrow directly at Asuramon, hitting him dead on. TK and Kari were soon joined by the other Digi-destined.

"What is going on out here?" Kari paled at the voice of her principal, desperately wishing that Angewomon would stop flying victory laps around the pitch. _Life is never dull when you're a Digi-destined_, Kari thought dryly.

Okay. So it ended up as an interlude, but an action-y interlude. I'll write a long, informational chapter tomorrow. Er, today. WHEN I'M NOT GOING TO FALL ASLEEP. Please review, it would be nice to wake up to a full inbox.

P.S. Sorry this took so long to upload, the document manager kept having errors. I nearly shrieked with glee when it finally worked.


	6. 6: Seeing Double

**Losing Light**

**kitetherescue**

**Reviewers:**

**Only two.**

Lovelinelivelong639: Thanks very much.

4everDestined: Kari is my favorite character too. I hate how she is usually portrayed, so I tend to write her as kick-ass and fearless. I call Angewomon and Angemon the Angels mostly out of habit. I get lazy sometimes, so I write the Angels. I think it sounds more regal as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah blah.

Okay. Time for my usual rant now. You know what I really hate? Close-minded people. People that think it's "cool" to bully people for being gay/lesbian/a minority. I hate that so much. I try to avoid people like that, but it seems as though they're everywhere. People are so afraid of anything that's different, they just rank it. I have recently had to sever ties with a close friend because she called someone she didn't even know a "dirty lesbian", actually meaning it. I have no tolerance for things like that, or people that do things like that. I hope I'm not the only one.

_"What is going on out here?" Kari paled at the voice of her principal, desperately wishing that Angewomon would stop flying victory laps around the pitch. _Life is never dull when you're a Digi-destined_, Kari thought dryly._

**Seeing Double**

Luckily, Kari and TK had gotten off with only a few odd looks due to the fact that they had, once again, saved Odaiba from destruction. When they stepped out of the principal's office, they were bombarded with questions from their schoolmates, who had waited for them to be released. Exchanging a glance, the two teenagers forced their way through the crowd, ignoring anyone who tossed a question at them. They only stopped when one voice rang out over the others.

"Looky here," A sneering voice called. "The freaks are at it again." Kari felt TK tense beside her at the sound of Hiro Shenji's sarcastic drawl. TK whirled on the boy, having at least an inch on him.

"Next time, we won't bother saving your ass," He whispered, eyes glinting with an anger familiar only to the Digi-destined. "Because that's what we did, we saved your ass, just like we've been doing since Kari and I were eight." Kari jumped in quietly.

"Next time we'll let you deal with a hundred foot monster that is quite keen on throwing fireballs or some other deadly thing at you," She murmured, eyes locked with Hiro's own frightened ones. "It's not as easy as it looks, savvy?" Hiro nodded dumbly. Gatomon crawled out from behind Kari's legs, batting a clawed paw at Hiro's feet. The boy shrieked, dashing off in the direction of the History wing. "Christ," Kari murmured, continuing on through the crowd, TK following, close on her heels.

"I hate it when people do that," The blond said quietly, running a hand through his hair. Kari nodded in agreement, her jerky pace telling TK that she was not in the mood for conversation. TK had no idea where they were going until they reached the computer lab. Kari swung open the door, almost hitting TK in the process. She stalked into the room, throwing herself down on one of the chairs with a slight huff of indignation. The rest of the Digi-destined looked to TK in confusion.

"Shenji," He muttered, earning him a few nods of comprehension.

"I hate him," Kari spat coldly. TK looked at the girl with slight surprise. Never in his eight years of knowing Kari had he ever heard her say that she _hated_ anyone. In fact, that was one of the things he loved - _liked_ - so much about her, her ability to find good in anyone. Her light, that, as TK had been noticing, was fading all too quickly for his liking.

---

Kari was back in the unfamiliar digital forest, glancing around uneasily at what she was quite sure were eyes. Something rustled behind her, and she jumped, whirling around to face where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" She murmured, trying to squash the fright that was building in the pit of her stomach.

"It's me," A girl's voice came, sounding sweet and pure. A feminine figure appeared, leaning against a tree with nonchalance.

"Who are you?" Kari asked quietly, moving a step towards the girl. "Do I know you?" The girl laughed quietly.

"Far too well." Kari couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips when the girl pushed off of her tree, the moonlight revealing her face. The girl was a full copy of Kari, with a few distinct differences. The copy's eyes were outlined with thick kohl, and her lip sported a small silver hoop. Her long hair was black, her thin body clad in a tight leather bodice and a tiny denim skirt. Black fishnet tights covered her legs, and she wore patent leather thigh-high boots on her feet. "Hello, dear friend." Kari stared as the girl swaggered over to her, running a funger over her jaw-line. "We have a bit of a family resemblance, eh?" The girl joked, tongue flicking out to run over the silver ring on her lip. She grinned.

"A bit," Kari replied, swallowing loudly. "Who are you?" The girl sighed, looking bored.

"Shouldn't that be evident, Kari dear?" Kari was silent. "I'm you. Well, a different version of you. I'm composed of your every evil thought, all of your negative feelings. I am your most shameful secrets, and your most hopeless moments. I'm Dark Kari." The girl grinned again, teeth flashing white against her crimson lips.

"But, why?" Kari stuttered dumbly. The girl, the copy, sighed earnestly.

"Wrong question," She said quietly, an odd glint of playfulness in her eyes. "The question is how." Kari gave the girl a prodding look. The girl smiled, obliging. "You don't want to live anymore, Kari," She said boldly, ignoring Kari's grunt of surprise. "You're unhappy, you reek of self-hate, of doubt. You're pathetic, a shadow of who you used to be. You've lost your light Kari, that's why I'm here."

"To help me get it back?" The copy laughed out loud, unable to contain herself.

"Kari," She chuckled. "You are so naive, so trusting." The girl's tone changed. "Stop it, it's disgusting. Of course I'm not here to help you. You think I'd help the creator of my misery? You really are stupid. I'm here to destroy you, and what little light you have left." Kari stared at the girl.

"No," She whispered. The copy smiled.

"Oh yes," Dark murmured, eyes glinting violently. "But first, I think I'll destroy your little boyfriend. The blond, what's his name?" _Not TK_, Kari thought desperately. "Ah yes, TK." _She can read my thoughts,_ Kari's mind screamed. "I'm you Kari. I know everything."

---

TK glanced around the room, a small sigh escaping his lips. He glanced back down at his worksheet, scowling at the equations. He jumped as the scream rang through the nearly silent classroom. Kari shot up in her seat, eyes wild and darting around the classroom, body rigid. _She's had another dream_, TK thought, staring at the terrified girl. Kari's eyes finally landed on him. She screamed again, reeling back in her chair in horror. She stumbled out of her seat, casting another glance at TK before bolting out of the classroom. TK stood automatically, not caring about his classmates' odd gazes. Quickly, he darted after her, tearing down the hall behind her running figure. He slowed down when he saw Kari collapse near the girl's bathroom, curling into a ball on the floor. He stopped in front of her, gazing down at her fallen figure in concern. He reached out a hand to touch her, but she slapped it away.

"Get away from me," She hissed, hiding her face from him. _She's lost it_, TK couldn't help but think.

"It's me Kari," He murmured soothingly, kneeling down beside her. "It's TK." He pulled her into a light embrace.

"I know who you are," Her voice was level, cold. "Now get away from me!" She shrieked, wrenching our of his grasp. She jumped to her feet, towering over him. "Stay away from me, Takeru. Just stay away." With that, she stalked off, leaving TK alone on the floor in his confusion.

---

"What was up with Kari today in geometry?" Davis asked, falling into step beside a troubled TK. The blond looked at his new companion, shrugging.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Dais," TK mumbled, feeling even more depressed. "She's been avoiding me ever since I went after her."

"Yeah, about that," Davis said quietly. "What happened?" TK sighed.

"She freaked on me," He said, recalling Kari's words. "Told me to stay away from her."

"Girls," Davis said tiredly.

"Girls," TK agreed. Over the years, the pair had actually become quite close, especially after Davis had given up on trying to "woo" Kari, and had instead taken up a quest for Yolie's heart.

"Well goodluck, TP," Davis said, clapping his friend on the shoulder as the bell rang. "Everything'll be fine I'm sure."

"Thanks Davis," The goggled boy nodded, waving as he disappeared into a classroom.

---

"Hello Kari," Kari jumped at the smooth drawl, whirling around to lock eyes with her double. "Back so soon?"

"I'm not dreaming this time though," Kari said, voice laced with confusion. The double smirked triumphantly. "How did you get here?"

"The light that you still hold, I hold. It's a nice little chunk of power, really." Kari stared at the girl as she leaned against the wall opposite her. "Now, I believe we have some business to attend to."

Alright, so we've become aquainted with Dark Kari. I would rather call her something different, that sounds dreadfully corny. If you come up with anything, please don't hesitate to share it.

Review please.


	7. 7: Guardian Luminia

**Losing Light**

**Reviews:**

**Most ever.**

**4everDestined:** Dark Kari is, quite possibly, the stupidest character name I've ever come up with. I was kicking myself to come up with something that didn't sound like a second grader thought it up, but I had to go to work. It is Yami, which I have decided DK's name will be, it's too perfect. If I had even bothered to think of something remotely intelligent, which I obviously didn't, I probably would have drawn that conclusion. I don't like any of the characters to be happy-go-lucky. I prefer them to be human, really. Ah yes, "Dark Kari", now Yami, should have been unexpected. Thanks very much, I adore long reviews.

**mysticgirl1713:** Yay! Another long review. I don't like a TK/Davis hate fest, I see them a lot like Matt and Tai, and I always try to make them friends. And as for Dark Kari, I'm horrible at writing big entrances, so I said,"Okay, dream sequence it is." This story will be primarily about TK and Kari, but I plan to have some Tai/Matt and Dai/Yolie in here soon. The last battle was too sudden, I agree. I just couldn't figure out a way to smoothly introduce it. Hiro Shenji is based on a moronic classmate of mine that I actually do hate. I'm trying to use foreshadowing to my advantage to make an everything-adds-up plot. I do hope it's working. I've decided to use Yami (Japanese for darkness I believe) for Dark Kari's name. So in further chapters it will be a battle between Hikari and Yami, light and dark. Thank you so much for this review, it's been extremely helpful. Also, thanks for your reviews for Live and Fury.

**RealNutcase:** Thank you for both of your reviews. Darkness in Japanese is Yami, which will be Dark Kari's new name. Thanks a ton.

**Lovelinelivelong639:** Thanks.

**slapmesilly:** Thank you very much. underOATH is God. Where did you see them? I missed their show in Maine, which very much devestated me.

**Achillea:** Thanks. I like your name by the way. Are you into Greek mythology?

Angels and Airwaves. 'Nuff said.

_The Adventure_ has been a wicked inspiration for this fic. Just that one like "I can't live, I can't breathe unless you do this with me" reminds me of the struggle that Kari's going to go through (as you will soon read), and how much she truly needs TK.

_"The light that you still hold, I hold. It's a nice little chunk of power, really." Kari stared at the girl as she leaned against the wall opposite her. "Now, I believe we have some business to attend to."_

**Chapter 7: Guardian Luminia**

Kari glared at her double, annoyed at the copy's ease and indifference. In truth, she was still quite confused about everything that had happened in the last few days, but she wasn't about to let her confusion disrupt her concentration.

"What do you want from me?" Kari's voice was quiet, even, concealing her unease. Yami swiveled her head, locking eyes with Kari.

"I want you to suffer," Her voice was cold, cruel. Merciless. Kari's body gave an involuntary shiver at the sound. "You're afraid of me," Yami said thoughtfully, tucking a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. "As it should be." With that, she pushed herself off the wall, shooting toward Kari, who dodged.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Kari hissed, eyes wide, looking appalled. "This is a school. We can't do this here!"

"Looks like we're going to have to," Yami returned, throwing herself at Kari again, tackling her to the ground. "I've never been one for patience, Light." She pinned Kari's hands above her head with one hand, using her other hand to extract something from her skirt pocket. Kari paled when she saw the glint of the blade under the florescent lighting of the school. "And now I must bid my farewells, dear sister." She placed the blade of the knife at Kari's throat, poised to kill.

"Kari!" Kari mentally thanked TK's mother for birthing him. Yami leapt off of the fallen girl, brandishing her knife at TK. The blond stared at Yami stupidly, thoroughly shocked at the sight of Kari's double. Kari used the chance to jump to her feet, kicking Yami's ankles, sending the girl to the floor. Yami dropped her knife before crashing to the floor with a sharp shriek. Kari swept the knife from where it lay on the ground, placing it at Yami's throat.

"We'll discuss this later," She said levely. Yami nodded, wincing at the graze of metal against the skin of her neck. "Go." Kari stood back, watching Yami carefully as she got to her feet. A second later, she was gone.

"Care to explain to me what's going on?" Kari winced at TK's question, having forgotten he was there.

---

"So what you're saying is that there's a double of you running around the real world?" Tai stared at his younger sister, completely dumbstruck. Kari nodded silently, glaring at TK for telling everyone. "But how?" Kari shrugged, not meeting anyone's eyes. Yami's words rang in her head, reminding her that the double's creation was her own fault. She blinked, scowling as a single tear fell onto her hand.

"This isn't your fault Kari," TK said quietly, voice soothing, lifting her chin with his index finger. She looked at him silently.

"Yes it is." TK's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ask her," Kari snapped, standing jerkily. "I'm sure she'll be back." With that, she stalked out of the computer lab, leaving her friends with their own confused thoughts.

---

Matt jumped at the sharp knock on his door, nearly dropping the pan he was holding. Carefully, he put the pan back on it's burner, switching the temperature from high to medium. He opened the door, gasping a little at what he saw behind it. Tai stood in the doorway, looking ruffled and broken, tears drying on his cheeks. He glanced up, eyes boring into Matt's. The shorter boy looked terribly fragile, as though a single touch would break him.

"Matt," Matt jumped at the little voice, but quickly regained himself, ushering Tai into the apartment. He led the boy to the couch, prodding him to sit. He shuffled over to the stove, turned the burners off, then took a seat next to Tai on the tiny couch.

"Tai," Matt said gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What happened?" Tai took a long, shuddering breath.

"That girl," Tai began quietly. "Kari's double, she was in my dream. She said that Kari's changed, that she isn't who she used to be. She said that Kari's lost her light." Tai's shoulders shook under Matt's touch. "It's all my fault, Matt. I should have protected her." Matt shook his head, gaze soft.

"There was nothing you could have done, Tai," He murmured, drawing Tai into a gentle embrace. Tai nuzzled his head into Matt's chest, mumbling something into the white t-shirt. "Everything will be okay, we'll figure something out." Matt smiled as Tai's breathing became deep and even, letting his head droop onto the back of the couch, falling into sleep himself.

---

Kari groaned, recognizing where she was in an instant. She glanced around the forest, waiting for Yami to appear as she usually did. Something was off this time, though. Instead of the forest being pitch-black, it was basked in light. _Okay_, She thought uneasily. _Where am I?_

"You are in one outcome," An airy voice murmured. The voice came from all around Kari, so strong that it sent shivers up her spine. She was momentarily blinded, as the world faded into whiteness before returning to the forest. Before her stood the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Before her stood an angel. The girl was her age, possibly a few years older, with a halo of golden hair cascading over her shoulders in shining ripples. Her skin was pale and smooth as milk, her cheeks tinted rose, eyes shining indigo against her luminescent face. She wore a simple white knee-length dress that hung on her perfectly. But what amazed Kari most, were the magnificent ivory wings that burst out from her back. Kari cocked her head in awe, unsure of how to respond. The girl laughed, a lovely and tinkling sound. "Would you rather I hide these?" She asked, gesturing to her wings. Kari nodded distractedly. The girl retracted her wings easily, smiling softly.

"Where am I?" Kari asked quietly, feeling silently intimidated by the girl.

"You are in one outcome," The angel repeated gently. Kari raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This is what will happen if you beat the darkness." _No pressure,_ Kari thought dryly. "I know, there is a lot of pressure on you Light, but I have the utmost confidence in you." Kari looked at the girl in alarm. _Stop reading my thoughts_, She thought, staring into the girl's eyes. _Perhaps you should stop thinking, and pay attention_. Kari gasped as the girl's voice sounded in her head.

"Who are you?" She snapped defensively. The girl smiled smugly, knowing she had successfully frightened the girl.

"My name is Luminia," She murmured, bowing her head. "I'm your guardian angel, your-," She stopped abruptly, a look of alarm flying across her face. She smiled nervously. "Your guardian angel." Kari cocked an eyebrow, but ignored Luminia's sudden odd behaviour.

"What will happen if I don't beat the darkness?" She asked quietly, dreading the answer. Luminia calmed at the change of subject.

"You've already seen that," She replied. "Yami has taken you to that world everytime she's felt the need to torment you." Kari nodded, feeling unease well in her stomach. "Have no fear, Light. I know that you can destroy that world, destroy her. You have the power within you, and within others." Kari raised an eyebrow.

"What others?" Luminia shook her head. "Can't tell me?" A nod. "No, I don't suppose the answers ever come easily." Luminia laughed softly.

"No," She murmured. "I don't suppose they do." Her face changed, darkened. "This war will only get more difficult, Light. Every battle will be harder than the last." Kari nodded, having known that already.

"That's how it always is," She said quietly. "And after the victory, you wonder how you did it."

"But during the war, you focus on nothing but winning, and on keeping everyone safe." Kari nodded. "You are a true warrior, Light. That is good, you'll need to be a warrior. You'll need to forget your emotions for a while, but during the final battle, you'll need to let them all come flooding back. Your emotions are your greatest power, Light. You must forget yourself, forget everything until you face her." Luminia's eyes dimmed. "My time is up. Sleep well." With that, she was gone, leaving Kari to dream on her own, unbothered by phantoms.

**Finally.**

Reviews are mucho appreciated.


	8. 8: Disappear

**Losing Light**

**kitetherescue**

**Reviews:**

**4everDestined:** I can always count on a review from you, which is always good. I am going to rewrite both sequels, with similar plots, but they will mainly focus on Kari. I was going through a Rika phase when I wrote Purification and Darkness and Deception. Kari will definitely be all powerful. I love Luminia, she is my favorite original character that I've ever created. She _was_ the mother of the girls, but I'm changing the plot. I took Ophanimon out, and replaced her with Luminia. I love Tai. He's such an easy character to write; fierce and serious one moment, goofy and immature the next. It's perfect. I also like that foursome, I think it's wonderfully dysfunctional in a way. There's so many opportunities for embarrassment. Matt won't be a **friend** for long, if you catch my drift. This fight was a lead into other, larger fights. No worries, there are plenty of girl fights to come, simply because they are just too funny. I apologize for being so lazy with my chapter lengths lately. I'll try to do better. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer.

**RealNutcase:** Thanks oodles.

_"But during the war, you focus on nothing but winning, and on keeping everyone safe." Kari nodded. "You are a true warrior, Light. That is good, you'll need to be a warrior. You'll need to forget your emotions for a while, but during the final battle, you'll need to let them all come flooding back. Your emotions are your greatest power, Light. You must forget yourself, forget everything until you face her." Luminia's eyes dimmed. "My time is up. Sleep well." With that, she was gone, leaving Kari to dream on her own, unbothered by phantoms._

**Chapter 8: Disappear  
**

TK sighed deeply, his eyes focused on Kari as she doodled absently in her notebook. He looked down at his own notebook, scowling at the various versions of her name. No matter how irritated he became with her, he couldn't help but wishing she was doodling his name as he doodled hers. He groaned in quiet frustration, tapping his pencil eraser on the edge of his desk. _Why couldn't I be gay like Matt?_ He asked himself silently. _Because _Sora _told you to protect Kari, and you fell in love with her._ He paused. _When you were _eight. _God, TK, how more cliche could your life be?_

"Mr. Takaishi?" Every eye on the classroom was on him. TK felt his cheeks heat up immediately under 21 gazes. He glanced over to Kari, who nodded toward the board. _Converting fractions_, he read. _19 over 5 into a decimal._ He thought a moment before speaking.

"Uh, 3.8 sir?" Sensei Yamoko nodded curtly before moving on with his lesson. TK breathed a sigh of relief as 19 pairs of eyes turned away from him. One gaze was still focused on TK though. Kari quirked an eyebrow.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" She mouthed, eyes focused on Yamoko. TK shrugged, not wanting to reveal that he'd been daydreaming about her. Kari seemed to take that answer, turning her back to face the board again. _Smooth, Takaishi, _TK thought in annoyance. _Very fucking smooth._

---

Miyako nearly screamed when a hand clasped over her mouth, and an arm snaked around her waist. She turned around in her attacker's half-embrace, staring wide-eyed into mahogany eyes. Davis grinned at her, taking his hand off her mouth.

"What are you on?" Miyako asked after a long pause. Davis shrugged, offering her another smile.

"You aren't happy to see me Miya?" Davis pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Miyako stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Er, yes?" Davis grinned again, swinging an arm over Miyako's shoulder casually.

"Good," He said, voice low in her ear. "Now I have a favor to ask you." _So that's what this is about,_ Miyako thought, feeling a twinge of disappointment in the pit of her stomach. She pushed it away, smiling with a small nod. "I want you to go to dinner with me." _Wait, what?_ Miyako stared at Davis, eyes narrowing.

"If this is some kind of trick, it's not funny," She said, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. Davis smiled.

"It's no trick," He assured her, looking her straight in the eye. "You know, being the Bearer of Courage doesn't really help in matters of the heart. When it comes to girls - when it comes to _you_ -, I'm a great coward." Davis gave a sheepish smile, avoiding Miyako's gaze. "So, what d'you say?" Miyako was silent a moment.

"What time will you be picking me up?" Davis' face broke into a wide grin, and Miyako felt herself grinning along with him.

---

"Way to go, Dais," TK murmured half-heartedly as he and Davis sat down at their usual lunch table alongside the other Chosen Children. A mass of voices hit them with various greetings. This was ritual for the Digi-destined, save for Joe and Ken. It was comforting, in a way, to know that they had all stayed friends throughout the years, especially the original eight. TK took a seat next to Matt, looking directly across to Kari who was scanning through her camera. Davis sat down next to Miyako who blushed deeply at the gesture. TK managed to hold back an eye roll. TK turned his eyes away from his two blushing friends, and instantly felt his own face heat up under Kari's intense gaze. She looked curious, as though observing his behavior.

"What?" TK snapped. He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding so rude, but he couldn't take her almost-accusing stare. Kari gave a smug smile, knowing she had worked him up so easily. TK sent her a short glare, turning away from her as Matt tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at his standing brother.

"We need to talk." Matt's voice was cool, not unlike it usually was; completely devoid of emotion, so unlike Matt himself. TK nodded, following his older brother out of the lunch room. When they were in the hall outside the cafeteria, Matt spoke again. "Something is very wrong," He said, not bothering to mask his worry.

"What do you mean?" TK asked, feeling his brother's unease wash over him.

"Last night, Kari's double was in Tai's dream," Matt explained, raking a hand through his hair anxiously. "She said that," He paused, looking at TK as though deciding whether or not to tell the younger blond. "She said that she is Kari's darkness." TK was silent for a moment, his chest tightening.

"What does that mean?" He asked finally, stumbling over his words.

"Tai and I talked to Izzy," Matt replied quietly, scowling as a gaggle of giggling girls passed them, smiling flirtatiously. "You know how all of our crests have a 'dark side' so to speak?" TK nodded. "Darkness really is Kari's 'dark side'. It's the exact opposite of her crest."

"Yami," TK murmured, recalling the name Kari had called her double. "Darkness."

"Izzy said that Yami is made up of Kari's own darkness, the negativity in her heart." TK looked at his brother, feeling anger wash over him.

"She shouldn't be negative, she can't be negative." He scowled. "She's the Child of Light," He added as a reminder. "She should be happy."

"You know her better than the rest of us," Matt said, trying to work around his brother's on-coming eruption. "Has she been acting any different lately?"

"How should I know?" TK snapped. "She hardly talks to me anymore, so I really wouldn't-" He was cut off as Davis came tearing out of the lunch room.

"Kari's gone!"

Oh. Cliffhanger. There will be another update tonight, because this chapter was so short.

Review.


	9. 9: Comfort Held In Friends

**Losing Light**

**kitetherescue**

**Reviewers:**

**4everDestined:** Cliffhangers are what I do best, so get used to them. I do love Takari. Season two is on ABC Family at 7 A.M on weekends, and I've been taping it and watching it along with my recordings of season one religiously. I must say I'm quite excited to see episode 13 again. I use a lot of stuff from my life to write this, and TK's doodling is based on one of my hopeless romantic guy friends. His best friend, who is also my friend, is gay, and he asked me that once. I love Taito. They just go so well together. I always feel so bad for Davis, so I try to write him as a tolerable character. No worries, I'm sure this made no sense either.

**slapmesilly:** Thank you very much. I'm **so** jealous. I would die to have Spencer's crotch anywhere near me. Are you going to Warped Tour this summer? I just love TK as a character, so I try to write him well.

**Let's try to make this good now, Kate, instead of your usual shit.**

_"Kari's gone!"_

**Comfort Held In Friends**

"What do you mean Kari's gone?" TK tried to keep his head, knowing that panic would only make him do something rash.

"She was just sitting at the table, and then she went digital," Davis explained breathlessly. He looked at TK, locking eyes with the blond. "Tai's certain that she's with _her_." TK nodded, trusting Tai's intuition. "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Dais," TK said quietly, raking a hand through his hair. He turned away from his friend, feeling Davis' eyes bore into his back.

"We have to do something!" Davis cried in outrage. "Don't you care about her?" TK whirled around, fury boiling in his eyes.

"Davis," He said, voice quiet, lethal. "I am in love with her." His gaze softened as Davis nodded somberly. "So when I say there's nothing we can do, I have gone through all our options, and there's nothing we can do. We don't even know where she is." TK took a deep breath, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "This is Kari's fight, and as much as we want to help her, we just can't."

"Tai wanted to talk to you." TK nodded, walking back into the chaos that was the lunch room. It appeared that _everyone_ in the C lunch had seen Kari disappear, and most were extremely shaken by it. Izzy was talking to their principal, probably explaining to him what happened. Izzy caught TK's eye, nodding him over. TK glanced at Tai who nodded.

"Hey," Izzy said quietly. TK nodded in response. He touched TK's shoulder, turning them both away from their principal. "Are you okay?" TK nodded. They turned back to their principal, who was waiting patiently. "We have reason to believe that Kari was taken to a place in the Digital World, I'm sure you've heard of it, called the Dark Ocean. Only TK, Kari, and a friend of ours named Ken have been there, so we're not exactly sure how to get there." Izzy paused. "How _did _you get there?" He asked after a moment. TK was quiet a moment.

"She needed me," He replied simply. Izzy nodded, pressing on.

"So there's no sure way to get there, and we can't have anyone who hasn't been to the Digital World yet go in there. So it's quite pointless to call the authorities, because they really can't do anything. Chances are, she'll come back on her own." TK nodded silently. "Go talk to Tai, there was something he wanted to tell you." TK gave a curt nod before shuffling over to where Tai sat, face in his hands. He looked up when TK took a seat in front of him.

"You okay?" Was the first thing he said. TK nodded. "Good."

"You?" Tai nodded. Silence enveloped the two for a moment. "You wanted to talk to me?" Tai nodded again.

"She said something odd before she disappeared," The elder teen said quietly, dropping his voice to a whisper. "She said that the king and queen would rule again. Does that mean anything to you?" TK was silent for a moment.

"Maybe."

flashback

TK smiled as Kari wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy, so completely carefree. Kari broke away from him as two Majiramon came before them. Both bowed deeply, their heads nearly touching the ground.

"Your majesties," One boomed, straightening from his bow. "It is good to have you back.

end flashback

"That's interesting," Tai murmured. "Do you think it's got anything to do with her disappearance?" TK shrugged. The two lasped into silence before Tai spoke again. "You love her, don't you?" TK didn't even bother to look alarm.

"Am I that obvious?" Tai gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah," He replied, clapping TK on the shoulder. "S'alright though, she's too blind to notice." TK nodded, knowing full well it was true. "Don't worry. Just wait until this madness ends, until the opportune moment." TK nodded silently, feeling too exhausted to do much more.

---

Kari landed with a grunt on hard digital soil. She lay there for a moment, too surprised at what had happened to do anything else. She sat up slowly, wincing at the dull throbbing in her head. She looked around, trying to gain her bearings.

"The Digital World," She murmured, putting a hand on her forehead. She looked around again, now gaining familiarity. "File Island." She pulled her D-Terminal from her pocket and started typing. _I'm in the Digital World, File Island actually. I'm fine, but I don't know if I can get back. Don't worry. -Kari_, she typed, hoping with all hope that her e-mail would go through to TK. It did, and a moment later he sent a reply. _I'll come get you_, it read. Kari smiled, feeling TK's protection.

---

"She's alright," TK said quietly, gesturing for everyone to settle down. "She's in the Digital World, but she doesn't know if she can get back." He glanced at Tai, who looked completely relieved. "I'll go get her." He turned to leave the lunch room, but a hand caught his arm. It was Tai.

"I think we all need to go, TK," He said, something grim in his voice. "Something odd is at work here, and I think we need to have a look for ourselves. TK nodded. The walk to the computer lab was silent, but the apprehension radiating off of everyone was completely evident. TK placed himself in front of the computer that had the port on the screen.

"Digi-port open!" He cried, holding his D-3 out at arm's length. What they found when they arrived was something they thought they would never see.

Oh cliffhanger again. This chapter was too short, and it wasn't that great, but be nice and review anyway.

If you want to submit some ideas for the next chapter, go ahead. I like incorporating what readers would like to see.


	10. 10: The Queen's First Light

**Losing Light**

**kitetherescue**

**Reviewers:**

**mysticgirl1713:** Thank you so much, your reviews are greatly valued. I'm trying to not write just Takari, but to incorporate other characters. I didn't do that in the first version of this a few years ago, so I'm really striving. Tai is one of my favorite characters, so I try to make him human, not completely insane. In my mind he's not the crazy, over-protective brother, but the concerned, caring brother. I tried to make the Luminia intro as amazing as possible. Glad you liked it.

**4everDestined:** You'll see more Takari moments in this chapter. I suppose in a situation like that, you have no option but to be understanding. Now we don't know that they are king and queen, so don't go assuming things. Thanks loads.

**slapmesilly:** I write in the late hours of the night usually, so I post before morning. There may be a little action in this chapter, I haven't decided yet. I haven't had a chance either. I live up in Maine, and I think the closest the tour gets is Mass. When I can drive, I'm so going.

**RealNutcase:** Get used to the cliffhangers, I tend to write them often. Thanks.

I am just whizzing through this story. I hope everyone likes it. I feel like I haven't been doing the most quality writing lately, so I'm going to try extra hard from now on.

Taking Back Sunday. 'Nuff said.

**Happy Independence Day for U.S. citizens.**

_"Digi-port open!" He cried, holding his D-3 out at arm's length. What they found when they arrived was something they thought they would never see._

The Queen's First Light

TK gasped at the sight. Sprawled in a very unnatural position on the ground was an elderly man. His white hair was matted with blood that trickled down the side of his face, his nose was crooked, broken TK figured, with a line of blood seeping from the left nostril. A large bruise stood out against the pale, wrinkled skin on his left cheek. The normally smiling face of the old man was now contorted into a look of serene pain.

"Gennai." TK only then noticed the form of a girl hunched over the mutilated body. _Kari_, he thought, feeling only slightly relieved. TK walked to Kari's shuddering form in silence. He knelt down beside the shaking girl, drawing her body to his. He sat down, bringing her to sit in his lap. She tensed for a moment, bust wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh," TK soothed, his mouth close to Kari's ear. "It's alright." He shifted Kari in his arms, reaching out to brush Gennai's eyes closed. "Nothing ever really dies in the Digital World, remember?" Kari nodded, muffling her sniffles in TK's shirt. "Then why are you so upset?" Kari was silent a moment.

"_She_ did it," She whispered, her voice wavering as another wave of tears overtook her. TK glanced at Tai, who's face was alive with hundreds of emotions, the dominanting two being concern and hatred. _Hatred for who?_ TK wondered absently, looking back at Kari. Tai made a strangled sound in his throat, and TK looked back at him. Tai's eyes were tearing, something that made TK feel as though there was no hope in the world. Behind Tai, was Matt, who was also on the verge of crying. He smiled a bit when his brother slid his hand into Tai's, giving a quick squeeze that was returned. TK looked at the team, each one of them were close to or crying. Everyone looked so hopeless, as though the battle was no longer worth fighting. They looked as though they had already lost.

"Don't lose hope," TK whispered in Kari's ear. "Because I always have enough for you. You may have to share your light, but my hope is always yours." Kari looked up, her red-rimmed eyes locking with his. "Have faith." Kari nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. She moved from TK's arms, standing above Gennai's fallen form. "Use your light, Kari. Use your light." Kari closed her eyes, concentrating. She heard a small gasp in the back of her mind, but ignored it. She felt a new strength envelop her body as TK slid his hand into hers. She used his hope as he basked in her light. Kari's eyes shot open as a single ball of light shot from the glow that surrounded the two teens. The light became stronger, growing as everyone offered their strength. The light enveloped Gennai's body, becoming even brighter. When the light subsided, there stood Gennai in it's place, healthy and unharmed.

"Light, Hope," He murmured, his aged eyes shining with pride. "You are far stronger than even I had imagined." With those words, the two teens collapsed.

---

"They're waking up." Kari winced as the loud voice stirred her from sleep. Someone gasped as she opened her eyes, squinting into the sunlight. She sat up slowly, bringing her hand over her eyes to sheild them from the light. She heard TK groan from somewhere beside her. "Thank God you two are alright." It was Tai's voice, his tone full of relief and under-lying concern.

"Stop fussing over me," TK was mumbling, slapping Matt's hands away from him. Kari smiled a little at the boy's antics. She felt her face as TK glanced her way, his eyes brimming with concern. She gave him a small smile, which he eagerly returned. Their attention was turned to Izzy as he spoke.

"Alright Gennai," Izzy said, restlessness clear in his voice. "They're awake. Can you explain what happened to them now?" The elder man smiled, giving a nod, obviously amused by Izzy's overwhelming curiosity.

"Peace, Izzy," Gennai murmured, holding a hand toward the boy, bringing it down. Izzy colored with embarrassment, smiling sheepishly. "Before I dive into explanation, I must thank the both of you. Kari, your light is stronger than ever, and almost as beautiful as you've become." Kari blushed at the compliment, causing TK to smile at her. "TK, your hope is just as strong as Kari's light, perhaps even stronger. It is an amazing force that's coming from your heart. When your light and hope come together, they create a nearly unbeatable force. It has only happened once before, with the Digi-destined that previously held your crests. Your power combined, however, is far more powerful than anything that even I have seen. I have no factual explanation for this, but I do have a theory."

"What's that, Gennai?" Sora asked timidly, tugging on a strand of chestnut hair.

"My theory is that each of you trust the two of them so much that you are willing to put all of your power into them," Gennai explained quietly. "That you each hold so much faith in TK and Kari that you would give even your lives to them." Everyone was quiet a moment.

"Your theory is correct, Gennai," Davis said, knowing that his words were completely true. Murmurs of agreement sounded behind him as the others confirmed his claim. Next to Gennai, TK and Kari were beaming.

"Gennai," Tai began. "Can we get back?" The man's face fell slightly.

"No, Tai," He said regretfully. "I'm afraid you can't. Not until there is a portal open, and I don't know when that will be. I'm sorry."

"But, Gennai," Izzy cut in, looking worried. "Time in our world is synchronized with time here. We could be gone for years in both worlds."

"Again, I apologize," Gennai said. "I wish I could help you, but I am needed elsewhere. You will find a way back." With a finalizing nod, he was gone.

"Great," Matt said cynically. "Just like the first time."

"It's alright," Tai said, trying to bring some optimism back to his team. "We know this land, we'll be fine."

"Correction, Tai," Matt snipped. "We _knew_ this land. Some of us haven't been here since for a while since we were eleven." Tai turned on Matt.

"Matt, you need to stop being so negative. We'll be fine. We are part of this world, and it's like riding a bicycle. So get back on the fucking seat." Matt glared at the boy, his eyes going hard.

"You know, Tai, just because you're acting the part of Mr. Optimism, it doesn't make you any braver," He said quietly, his voice cold. "Stop pretending to be brave, I can see right through that. I can see right through you, just like I always cou-" Matt was cut off as Tai's fist connected with his cheek. Matt only wasted a second for surprise before retaliating, his fist striking Tai's jaw. Tai launched himself at the taller boy, tackling him to the ground. Tai straddled Matt's waist, his fists flying into the blond's face.

"Someone help me," Everyone was surprised as Joe pushed through his friends, making his way to separate the fighting boys. "Davis, TK." The younger boys nodded, approaching the elder boys cautiously. When Davis neared them, Tai snarled furiously. "On second thought, let them duke it out." TK and Davis nodded, scurrying away from them. Matt landed a knee in Tai's stomach, causing the brunette to reel back. Matt took this opportunity to gain dominance, straddling Tai's hips. He made to punch the boy beneath him, but Tai caught his wrist. He launched the other fist, snarling when Tai stopped that too.

"Bastard," Matt hissed. "You're such a fucking bast-" He was cut off when Tai leaned up, pressing his lips to Matt's. Slowly, Tai let Matt's wrists go, smiling into the boy's lips as they came to rest on the ground near his head. Tai gasped when he felt Matt's lips moving against his own. His head reeling, Tai pulled away reluctantly. He and Matt stared at each other a moment, before Tai rolled out from under the taller boy. He took one look at Matt's confused face, and dashed off into the woods. "Tai!" Matt called from his position on the ground. "Fuck," He murmured, putting a finger to his lips. He colored when he noticed that the rest of the Digi-destined were staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Matt snapped viciously. "Go make yourselves useful or something. I'm going to find Tai." At his icy tone, everyone scurried off in different directions. "Christ he's a good kisser," Matt murmured, blushing at the thought.

---

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tai screamed, collapsing onto the forest floor. He curled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them. _I kissed him!_ Tai's mind screamed as he willed the sob that tried to escape back down his throat. "I can't face him now," Tai murmured in defeat.

"Who says?" Tai's head shot up in surprise. Before him stood Matt, his cheeks flushed a bit. "You ran off before I had a chance to respond." Matt closed the distance between the two of them, practically sitting on Tai's lap.

"And what is your response?" Tai breathed, feeling thoroughly intoxicated by Matt's nearness. Matt's only reply was to press his lips to Tai's, smiling into the kiss a bit. He pulled back, grinning. "I like that response."

Alrighty then. We had some Taito and a bit of Takari in there. I feel a little accomplished.

Review and all that.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note Like Woah.**

This is an author's note, obviously. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but I've been awfully busy. I had my wisdom teeth surgically removed, so I was bed-ridden for a week, then one of my cats died and another ran away, and now I'm off to Philly for about a week on a school trip. I promise to put pen to paper while I'm there so I can update when I get back to Maine. I'm sorry again, and am totally willing to give any type of healing food to those who need it. Send your preferences in a review.

love, love, love,

kitetherescue

aka hippie.


End file.
